


In His Jacket Pocket

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Reader-Insert, Unsafe Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Dean's got a thing for your panties.





	In His Jacket Pocket

That’s the look Dean gives you after you ask if he’s seen your underwear. You’re still wrapped in the sheet from your bed, looking around your tiny apartment, swearing they had to be here somewhere because this is where you were when Dean tore them off you. His mouth sucking purple bruises into the side of your hip as he had yanked them down your thighs before dipping his mouth down to taste you.

  
Dean never says that he has them, that he stashed them in his jacket pocket when he rounded the corner and saw them lying next to his shirt. He’ll never tell you that when he’s gone, in the next town over hunting some badass shit, that he plans to pull them out letting the lace slip between his fingers as he jerks himself off.

  
The memory of you riding on top of him, your breasts swaying in front of his face when you lean forward to grip the top of your headboard for support, his hands gripping tight to your sides as he thrusts up into your pussy, wet sucking sound filling the room along with your moans.

  
He won’t tell you how he will breath in the scent of your arousal that’s smeared across the inside, the memory of his nose pressing into your clit as he fucked his tongue in and out of your core, driving him closer to coming in his own fist, imagining its your lips and reminding himself how they felt wrapped around the head of his cock.

  
He’ll finally come all over his hand, stomach and part of his thighs when he thinks about the way you looked underneath him coming for the second time. The keening sound of his name still ringing in his ears as your pussy throbbed and squeezed around his cock till he couldn’t hold back anymore, coming inside you with a groan.

  
This is what gets him through for awhile, hunting with Sam while looking for their dad, only finding loose ends. At least it gets him through for awhile till he can’t take it anymore and he comes back to your town to find you.

  
Filling you up again in the backseat of his car in the same bar parking lot you had met in. The taste of Tennessee’s finest on your tongue leaving him with something else to remember when he gets lonely on the road.

  
He takes your panties that night too but only because you left them on the front seat, knowing he was the reason you never found yours the last time. Figuring if one pair made him come back a second time maybe a second pair will make him come around again for a third.


End file.
